1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to electrophotographic apparatus and more specifically to a demountable, modular, toner fuser assembly utilizing both heat and pressure and having automatic means for applying and releasing such pressure to produce an image on sheet items.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Most, if not all, electro-photographic apparatus employ some method and mechanism for making the latent image produced by the electrographic device visible to the human eye. So called toning material is usually used which can be liquid or dry as the case may be, but in each type means must be employed to "fuse" the toner into the paper which is most often used to provide the fusible image carrier.
Liquid toner type fusers employ a radiant heater to dry the dispersed liquid prior to exiting the visible copy to the operator. Some dry toner fusers employ a thin film of silicone oil as a release agent for the fuser roller. This oily material tends to be quite messy and in many cases never really dries but often appears as a shiny surface after the paper has passed through the pressure rolls associated with such devices. In addition the oil sticks on the paper which tends to make the paper stick to other objects that it touches which is highly undesirable.